


Lados desconocidos

by galldr



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Atrapados en un ascensor, Claustrofobia, Fluff, M/M, Relación establecida
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 03:12:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6356620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galldr/pseuds/galldr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve y Tony se encuentran atrapados en un ascensor. Steve nunca se imaginó esto, pero al parecer Tony Stark -déjenme aclarar: Iron Man, el hombre que está periódicamente encerrado dentro de un traje de metal-, es claustrofóbico. Steve intenta manejar la situación lo mejor que puede considerando las circunstancias.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lados desconocidos

-Steve, presiona el botón.  
  
-Ya lo hice.  
  
Tony miró a Steve sobre la pantalla de su celular y se acercó él mismo a apretar el botón.  
  
-No funciona. Steve...  
  
-¡Tony deja de apretar todos los botones! Sólo empeorarás las cosas.  
  
-Estamos atrapados. -El pánico que antes trataba de mantener bajo control retornó a la superficie. Steve tomó sus muñecas y lo giró para que quedaran cara a cara.  
  
-Tony, tranquilo. Respira. -Empezó a respirar lenta y fuertemente para que Tony le copiara.  
  
-¡No es tiempo para respirar, Steve! ¡Estamos atrapados!  
  
-Tony...  
  
-¡Estamos atrapados y nadie se dará cuenta, pueden simplemente tomar las escaleras! ¡Tal vez estaremos aquí por días!  
  
-Eres Tony Stark, ¿tú crees que alguien no notará tu ausencia? -Steve sabe que este no es el tiempo para bromear, pero no pudo resistirse.  
  
-Claro que la notarán, y se regocijarán en ella. ¿Crees que no noto que cada vez que entro a una habitación la felicidad cae al menos diez grados?  
  
-Steve frunció el ceño. Esto estaba mal. Tony lo sabe. El pánico está tomando el control.  
  
-Eso no es verdad. -Steve lo miró fijamente a los ojos.  
  
-Claro que sí, Cap. Que tú seas el único al que le guste estar conmigo no significa que a los demás también. Sé detectar bien cuándo sí y cuándo no soy bien recibido. Y créeme, la primera es sólo cuando estás involucrado tú. Pero está bien, ya estoy acostumbrado. La verdad es que prefiero que sea así, el único que me importa eres tú así que no me importan nada los demás. Mantenerlos alejados, eso hay que hacer, crees que esa es la mejor opción porque yo sí y no está empezando a hacer mucho calor aquí dentro, Steve, necesito aire fresco tengo que salir de aquí tal vez hay una puerta por el techo del ascensor, debe haber.  
  
-Tony -Su voz sonó un poco rota. ¿Por qué? Tony no tiene tiempo para pensar en eso ahora-. Tony. Tranquilo, escucha. Sigue mi respiración-. Steve nuevamente empezó a respirar, inhalando por la nariz y exhalando por la boca, aunque con un poco más de esfuerzo que antes. Tony fijó los ojos en su cara, nariz y labios, y siguió el ritmo impuesto por Steve que sonrió después de un tiempo-. Listo, no fue muy difícil. Ahora, ¿tu celular tiene señal aquí dentro? -Dijo sin separarse de Tony, sus rostros sólo a centímetros uno del otro.  
  
-¿Por quién me estás tomando? ¡Claro que no tiene señal! Si no ya habríamos estado fuera de aquí los primeros diez segundos-. Steve sintió el pánico surgiendo de nuevo, así que se apresuró a contestar.  
  
-Está bien, está bien, Tony. Sólo llamaremos por este botón de emergencias, ¿Está bien? -Steve presionó el botón rojo y al cabo de unos segundos una voz sonó por los pequeños parlantes.  
  
-¿Aló?  
  
-Buenas tardes, soy Steve Rogers. Estamos atrapados en el ascensor-. Dijo con voz calmada y suave, nunca retirando la mirada de los ojos de Tony.  
  
-¿Cuántas personas están con usted?  
  
-Somos dos.  
  
-Está bien, señor Rogers. Llamaré al equipo de técnicos. Me contactaré con ustedes en pocos minutos. Lo siento por las molestias.  
  
-Está bien.  
  
La comunicación se cortó.  
  
-¿Ves? Él llamará y vendrán a sacarnos de aquí-. Tony se abrazó a Steve, hundiendo el rostro en su cuello, respirando profundamente el familiar olor de su piel para tranquilizarse-. No sé si será el mejor momento, pero no tenía idea que fueras claustrofóbico... considerando Iron Man... -Apoyó su cabeza contra la de Tony.  
  
-Ya, sí, eso es total y completamente distinto.  
  
-Apuesto a que sí.  
  
-¿Señor Rogers? -Steve levantó la cabeza y miró a los parlantes que estaban debajo de los botones del ascensor.  
  
-¿Sí?  
  
-Un equipo de técnicos llegarán en veinte minutos para sacarlos a usted y a su acompañante.  
  
-Perfecto, muchas gracias.  
  
-Disculpe nuevamente los inconvenientes.  
  
-Está bien.  
  
-¡No, no está bien, Steve! -Dijo al mismo tiempo que se cortaba la comunicación-. ¡Estaremos atrapados en un ascensor por más de veinte minutos! ¿Qué de bueno hay en eso?  
  
-Mmmmm. ¿De verdad, Tony? ¿No se te ocurre nada que podamos hacer por veinte minutos? -Steve tenía esa sonrisa que mostraba dobles intenciones y con la que se podría meter en los pantalones de cualquiera. Los ojos de Tony se abrieron en sorpresa y sonrió.  
  
-Pues la verdad es que no esperaba esto de ti, Cap, pero-Steve calló efectivamente a Tony presionando su boca contra la suya. Fue un beso largo y frenético, cargado con toda la presión y los nervios y el pánico del momento de parte de Tony.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer  
> xoxoxox


End file.
